Slipping Through Time
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: Through the years as time went by, Sojun Kuchiki and Kasumi's love blossomed. Follow them through the years before BYakuya Kuchiki was born. One-shot  Sojun Kuchiki X Kasumi


**Slipping Through Time**

The birds chirped as they flew through the gardens, landing on tree branches that were simply covered in green leaves and budding flowers, sprinkling their petals around the gardens. The sound of adults talking could be heard by the pond, two separate families gathering for an evening stroll. On one side, a little boy peeked out from behind his mother's kimono, his hands gripping it as if his life depended on it. The woman chuckled, looking down to her son, placing a hand on his head, "Go on Sojun. Be polite and say hello." came her beautiful melodic voice, her fingers running through her son's black locks. The wide-eyed boy glanced up to his smiling mother. The boy named Sojun turned his gaze to the other family. They were dressed like his family, showing their wealth and importance to the Soul Society. Standing in front was a small girl, with jet black hair like his, but with grey colored eyes, whereas his were more of an onyx/blue with a purple hue. She stood tall and proud, obviously spoiled by the way her sash shined as if it were outlined in real gold. Perhaps it was. The man behind the small child was most likely her father. His eyes were narrowed towards him, sending a shock of fright through the boy, who instinctively clung tighter to his mother's robes. Sojun's mother looked up to the visiting family, "Perhaps if we left them alone in the gardens they could meet each other on their own terms." she suggested, knowing that if the girl's father stayed there for a moment longer Sojun would probably never meet the little girl across from him.

With stern, deep blue eyes, the elder from the visiting family looked down at his little girl, before glancing back to the mother across from him, "I guess that is a good idea. We would not want to rush them." the girl stayed still as her family moved from behind her, over to Sojun's family members. Sojun's mother gave her son a gentle push towards the mystery girl, whose name he had not yet learned. He turned around with frightened eyes at the thought of his mother leaving his side. She knelt down, smoothing down his hair with her hand.

"It will be alright my son. I'll just be inside if you need me." she leaned down and kissed his forehead before rising, returning to his father, Ginrei's, side. Together the families made their way inside the Kuchiki manor, leaving the children alone. He just watched the girl for any imperfect movements. She had been standing straight up since she arrived here. She hadn't even twitched. He averted his eyes to the manor, watching as the last of the members entered his large home. He silently wished his mother didn't leave his side, and he gulped when the doors closed. The next thing he knew, he heard a giggle. A giggle? With a snap of his head, the young boy turned his eyes to the girl, who was now smiling broadly.

"I'm so glad they're finally gone!" she said in a high voice, "My back was starting to hurt!" the child pranced to Sojun, that grin widening even more as she held her hands behind her back, "I'm Kasumi! And you are Sojun?" she tilted her head to the side. Sojun just stood there, bewildered that the girl he was looking at was the same one who looked so cold just a few minutes before, "Well? Aren't you going to confirm my assumptions?" she had a huge vocabulary… Something usually not normal in a six year old. He slowly nodded, blinking his owlish eyes.

"Y-yes… My name is Sojun…" she gave another chirpish giggle, her dark blue eyes closing as her laugh echoed through the gardens. Sojun took a small step back. This girl was beginning to frighten him. Was she bipolar or something? The girl called Kasumi blinked when he didn't respond, "Hey? You alright? You aren't sick or something are you?" she reached out to touch his shoulder, but he pulled back at the last second, "Hey! What's the matter? You aren't scared of me are you?" she asked, a little teasing sound in her voice. Sojun shook his head from side to side.

"Of course not! Kuchikis aren't scared of anything!" to prove his point the puffed out his chest, making her roll her eyes.

"Of course not…" she grinned, "Then let me touch your shoulder." his eyes widened slightly, remaining silent, "Well? If you aren't afraid of anything, let me touch your shoulder!" she stepped closer, he stepped back. It was a continuing process until she was chasing him about the gardens in a fit of giggles, "Come on scardy cat!" she chimed, continuing to run after him.

Sojun's mother glanced out into the gardens, raising an eyebrow when she didn't see her son within her view. She could hear laughter, so she was certain they were alright. She took a sip of her lavender tea, not really paying attention to the elders around her. _I hope they get along… It won't be good when they are old enough to know they are betrothed to each other and they can't stand each other… _She raised her hand to her mouth to give a slight yawn. She passed a look to her husband, who was deep in conversation with the girl's father.

"So, I take it by the laughter outside that they are getting along-" suddenly the door burst open and a yelling Sojun flew inside, straight into his mother's arms. Kasumi then followed, a bright smile on her face as she cackled.

"Sojun… What's gotten into you?" the boy buried his head into her chest, holding on tightly to her, not answering her question. The girl smirked, crossing her arms.

"He thinks I have cooties." she said with a cock of her hip. Sojun peeked from his mother's chest to the girl, glaring at her. This girl was going to be the end of him…

* * *

**15 Years Later**

"Come on Sojun! Hurry up!" came the hushed tone of Kasumi as they crept through the woods, the only light coming from the moon as it shone above their heads.

"I'm coming Kasumi! Chill out!" remarked the young heir as he followed her, "Where are we going?" she giggled.

"You'll see!" he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" she glared back at him.

"If you don't want to see the surprise Mr. Pansy then go running home to mommy like you did when we first met!" Sojun gave a growl.

"Shut up…" he muttered, slowing his pace slightly. Kasumi's eyes softened as she stopped, waiting for him to catch up."I'm sorry… I forgot…" he smiled at her, a small smile but a smile non the less.

"It's alright." lately his mother hadn't been in the best of health. Over the past year she seemed to have more and more health problems, whether it be a cold, pneumonia, or just feeling weak. It had always been something. And Sojun didn't know how much time she had left… "I just worry about her is all… Dad is too." came his soft yet masculine voice. Kasumi reached out and drew him into her arms. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her to return the gesture. They always seemed to comfort each other by just staying silent and holding one another.

"I know you are. I really hope she gets better. She's a sweet woman…" she whispered, then smiled up at him. She took his hand, tugging on it softly, "Come on. I want to show you the surprise." with a nod he followed her, not releasing her hand from his. She pulled him along the dips and curves of the woods before she stopped short, almost making him crash into her, "Close your eyes and don't peek." he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her, "Just do it!" with a chuckle and a nod, he complied and closed his eyes. She pulled on his hand again, and she led him out of the woods. They walked a few more feet before she stopped him, "Alright. On the count of three, open your eyes." he nodded, "One, two… three." Sojun's deep purple eyes opened. He gave a soft gasp. They were standing a few feet away from a large lake, perfectly illuminated by the full moon. The water sounded peaceful as it drifted and lightly crashed on the rocks. She took his hand and guided him to the small dock, walking out over the water. White and orange koi fish swam peacefully in the clear water, their tails disrupting the tranquil water as they neared the surface for air. They sat on the edge after removing their sandals, their feet dangling into the cool water. Kasumi snuggled closer to Sojun, easing under his arm to hold herself to the warmth of his body. He smiled softly down at her, wrapping his arm around her side to pull her close. The breeze blew past them softly as they sat in silence, just watching over the lake as the koi swam around them. After a few minutes, Sojun looked down to her.

"How did you find this place?" he asked quietly, looking around. She shrugged, blinking once or twice.

"I was wandering around one day and happened to find it. I thought you would like to see it too." he nodded, pulling her closer.

"It's very beautiful." he rested his cheek to the top of her jet black hair, sighing softly. They were quiet for a few more seconds before Kasumi cleared her throat softly.

"Um… Sojun…?" he raised back and looked at her.

"What is it?" she put her hands in her lap, looking down at them with a slight blush.

"Um… Have your parents… talked to you about… marriage yet…?" he blinked, staying quiet for a few seconds. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink.

"Marriage? No, they haven't. Why do you ask?" she shrugged.

"It's just… my father talked to me today about possible marriage candidates…He told me that there was one he was really sure I would like…" Sojun tensed. He had talked to her about marriage candidates? Was he one of them? Questions reeled through his mind as they sat in dead silence. Then swirls of slight anger filled him.

"Do you know any of these men?" she shook her head.

"No… Father hasn't told me any of their names… But if I were to like them, then he would arrange for marriage a few months after meeting." Sojun's hands curled into fists.

"A man doesn't deserve someone like you… To just wed you after only meeting once… It isn't right… You deserve someone who you have known, who you can trust with your life." her eyes widened as he looked down at her. She could feel his emotions radiating off of him.

"Sojun… I don't know how to get out of it though… Dad is determined to marry me off to one of them in the upcoming years… I don't know what to do…" Sojun took her hand, pulling her back into his hold.

"Then marry me…" her eyes widened as she jerked from his hold, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Do… do what?" he smiled at her.

"Marry me Kasumi. We've known each other since we were children. I trust you with my life, and I know you are the same." he held her hand tighter, but not so tight that it hurt her, "I know there's attraction between us. Marry me before your father forces you to marry someone you only meet once before the ceremony." her heart began to pound inside her chest. Marry him…? Could she do it? Sure she loved him, but it was more like a brother/sister love. But still… She looked over him. He was handsome, you didn't have to be told that to know it.

"I…" she didn't know how to respond to him. Did she really love him more than she thought she did? "I…" Sojun could see the emotions in her eyes. Confusion, worry, slight fear. He cupped her cheek.

"Kiss me…" he whispered, leaning closer to her, "Then you can tell me…" his face was inching closer to hers, making her heart beat even faster. If it beat any faster, she thought she would have a heart attack. Her breathing silently quickened. He was about to kiss her… The boy whom she met as a child, who thought she had cooties, was about to kiss her.

She had her answer.

Sojun was surprised when Kasumi kissed him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer to her. Yes. Yes she did love him. Sojun responded beautifully, his strong arms embracing her, pulling her even closer to his warming body. This odd feeling coursed through his body as they kissed. Her hands cupped his cheeks, and she pulled back slightly, "Yes…" she whispers, kissing him again, "Yes Sojun…" he smiled, nuzzling his cheek to hers.

"Good… Now to tell your father…" she giggled, looking at him.

"You are a Kuchiki. A brave-" she patted his chest, "Strong Kuchiki. I'm sure he won't mind… Plus you'll give him pretty grandkids." Sojun blushed slightly.

"Let's leave the kids category out for a bit until after we marry Kasumi." she laughed, snuggling close to him.

"I know, I know…" she kissed his neck, moving back up to his lips. Her hands tangled into his hair, pulling his lips harder on hers. She moved to her knees, almost in his lap as her desires threatened to take over her. Sojun's eyes fluttered closed as his lip went to her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulders.

"Let me mark you as mine though… So no other man can have you…" he whispered huskily into the crook of her neck, kissing one spot softly that had her respond with a tiny moan. His body tightened sweetly as he licked at her flesh. She shivered in his arms, arching her neck to him as she pressed her body against his.

"Yes Sojun… No other man… Only you…" with a smile and a kiss back on her lips, he lowered her on the dock.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head, "This can't be happening…" Kasumi's eyes were wide with fear as she sat on the medical table, Captain Unohana holding her clipboard. The captain watched Kasumi's expressions, a frown upon her beautiful features as she watched the girl worry, "Surely it's a mistake Captain Unohana…" said woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but the result are 100% positive. You're around 3 and a half months pregnant." Kasumi felt her world collapsing around her. Pregnant? Her? She looked to her stomach, placing a palm to it, "Do you know who the father is?" came the sweet and calm voice. Kasumi nodded slowly. Of course she knew… It was the man on the dock she gave herself to for marriage. The man who claimed her as his forever.

Her Sojun…

Kasumi looked up to her, "What can I do…?" she gave a sigh and shrugged, looking back to her.

"You can tell the father and try to get his support. You will need to tell your parents soon." she glanced down to the clipboard, "There is always the option to abort if you don't want-" Kasumi shook her head, holding a hand up.

"No… Abortion is not an option here captain… I won't kill my child…" hers and Sojun's baby… She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach as if to protect it. She looked up at her, "Thank you… I'll go now…" Captain Unohana nodded once and opened the door.

"Alright. I need for you to come back every four weeks for a check-up." Kasumi nodded and left, and immediately made her way to the Kuchiki mansion.

Sojun was taking a walk in the gardens, hands behind his back. Her was more pacing than walking. He had heard that Kasumi wasn't feeling well and had gone to the doctor to get checked out._ I hope it isn't anything serious… I should have gone with her… _He turned when the gate creaked, signaling that someone was entering.

"Sojun…" came a soft voice, but it sounded like a whimper. Was Kasumi upset? The beautiful girl stepped out into his view, worry written all over her face. Sojun instantly flash stepped to her, embracing her in a strong hold.

"Are you alright? You look unwell." she shook her head, looking up at him.

"I'm scared…" she whispered, on the brink of tears. Sojun cupped her cheek and turned her features to face his.

"hat's wrong…? He asked quietly, searching her eyes for an answer. She took his hand as she looked at him, not averting her eyes from his as she led that hand to her belly, pressing his hand to it. It took Sojun a few seconds before realization hit him, "You're pregnant…" it more like a statement than a question. Kasumi nodded, tears streaking her face as she looked down.

"I'm scared Sojun… What will father say…?" her voice cracked as she cried, leaning against him. He comforted her, holding her close. A small smile tugged at his lips as he chuckled.

"Then we will marry sooner. We will tell them that we wish to wed right away, and we will be married before our child is born. It will all be alright…" he murmured, rocking her within his arms. He kissed her forehead, running his hand up and down her back, "Trust me Kasumi…" she nodded, looking up at him.

"I trust you…"

* * *

**The Next Month**

Birds chirped around the Kuchiki gardens as both families gathered, split in two as a white carpet separated them. They faced the front, watching as the young couple as they exchanged vows. Sojun was smiling brightly, gazing as his soon to be wife as she said her vows to him. She held his hands tightly, nervous and excited at the same time. Though her family was beyond angry at the fact that she was pregnant before marriage, he still surprisingly allowed their marriage to take place, and was strangely supportive up till now. They finished their vows and did the traditional ceremony afterwards, drinking the sake (well, in Kasumi's case water seeing as she didn't want to hurt the baby) Soon it was over, and the families departed, leaving the newlyweds to retreat to their new bedroom. Kasumi reclined on the bed, waiting for her new husband to change into his night robes and join her. She disrobed herself, leaving her in only her white yakuta. Dressed in only that, you could see the defined the bump she had acquired in her belly. She smiled softly, laying a hand to caress it gently. Sojun came back out, taking his place beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him, "I told you it would work out…" she giggled, facing him.

"I know, I know…" he chuckled and took his hand, then placed it on her stomach, on top of her hand.

"My beautiful wife… I've wanted to say those words for a very long time Kasumi…" she smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Well, you'd better get sued to them. Cause you'll be saying that for a long, long time Sojun Kuchiki…" he laughed and kissed her again. It would turn out just perfect…

* * *

Ok, this is just a little one-shot I decided to write for my own giggles. :P I also wrote it because one of my friend's on deviantart promised to draw me something if I wrote what I wanted her to draw. So this little one-shot popped into my mind and I couldn't resist. Hahaha. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
